The Princess Chair, Kukai's Love
by BlueSapphir3
Summary: Kukai has a crush on his friend, Yabi Yuzuki, he doesn't seem to have the courage to tell her how he feels about her. And thing is she also has a crush on him. Will Amu let those two be together. Kukamu Kukai & Amu and Kukuki Kukai & Yuzuki. Please Review
1. The Punishment

Chapter 1: The Punishment

"Yuzuki!" Yelled a certain brown headed boy.

"Huh?" I turned around. "Oh Kukai, what happened."

"Wanna go eat lunch?" He blushed

"Sure no problem I would love to go, Kuk-chan." I smiled as I twirled my honey brown hair.

"You used that nickname again Uki-kun." Kukai patted my head.

"Same goes for you Kukai-senpai. Since you usually bother me, why shouldn't I bother you?" I questioned

"Please Yuzuki-kun don't call me Kukai-senpai." Kukai seem really sad right about now.

"But why?" I gave him the pout that got him good.

"Because…..I'm not older than you, by older I mean like 1 year older than you. We are in the same eight grade class!" Kukai tried to explain.

"Alright if you say so." I smiled "How about we go get our lunch."

"As you wish my "princess"." Kukai was goofing off.

"Yea yea "prince charming" let's go." I walked away.

"Yo wait up, why the rush Yuzuki?" Kukai patted my shoulder. "I'm hungry Kukai-kun. If I don't eat in the next two seconds you're going to get it!" I warned him.

He grabbed my hand and dashed off to the cafeteria.

"Damn Kukai you're good." I complimented him.

"Yea I know I am." Kukai gave me his signature thumbs up and wink.

I blushed hard. I shifted my eyes to the side so Kukai couldn't make eye contact with me.

"Yabi-san you ok, your face is bright red." Kukai got close to me. I tried not to make eye contact "Yea fine Kukai-kun." He put his hands on my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "You don't look it. Tell me, what's wrong." Kukai's eyes and mine made contact. His olive eyes pleaded my aquamarine eyes. I was still bright red "N-no I don't wanna Kukai-kun." He put his forehead against mine. "You don't have a fever so you're…."

"Flirting." Amu-san smirked.

Kukai's eyes and mine widen and he blushed crimson red and so did I. Then Kukai suddenly, but softly let go of me.

"Hinamori-san we were not flirting!"

"Then Kukai tell me, why do you have Yuzuki-san pinned to the wall?" Amu smirked

'Great what do I tell her?' Kukai thought

"I was really hyper so Kukai-kun tried to calm me down by pinning me on the wall." I lied and I flashed a wink at Kukai

He turned the deepest shade of red.

"Like I'd believe that, I'm in seventh grade Uki-kun you think I'm dense." Amu stated

"It's the true."

"Make note to self, never believe eighth graders, especially Yuzuki and Kukai." Amu affirmed

"I was just seeing if Uki-kun had a fever. Happy?" Kukai spit out

Amu smiled "Very."

Amu went to Kukai "So do you like her?"

"N-no way Amu! I would never like her in that way." Kukai responded

Kukai knew he was lying to himself. Yuzuki was the first girl to rob the former Jack now Prince's Chair's heart. As you'd expect he's in love with the "Princess" or Princess Chair, Yabi Yuzuki. 'What's not to like about Yabi-kun.' Kukai pondered. He mentally put his finger on his cheek. 'She's beautiful, sweet, shy, and great at sports. (Of course I'm better than her.) She's also delicate and speaks with finesse, but what I love is that big temper of Yuzuki-kun. She turns rose pink when she's mad. And that sweet smile that she always wears.' Kukai was mentally drooling.

"Oi Kukai!" spoke the infamous (at least in Kukai's mind and heart) Princess Chair.

"Huh? Oh Yuzuki-kun what happened?"

"What happened?" I giggled "You spaced out and Amu-san called you about fifty times and you didn't listen to her so, I tried calling out to you and you actually listened."

'She's even cute when she giggles.'

"And you are still going to tell me you don't like her?" Amu had her hands on her hips.

'Crap!' He did the creep out smile. "Hinamori ok I do." He whispered so she could only hear.

She gave him the AW face! Kukai sighed. "Are you going to bother me with this Hinamori?"

"Yes I mean I've heard you never had a crush on anyone so she's your first crush." She elbowed his playfully

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked sweetly

"It's about yo-" Kukai covered Amu's mouth.

I raised an eye brow. "About yo?" I snickered "You two are weird."

"What Hinamori meant to-" Amu bit his hand. "OW!" His hand got big and red. Kukai glared at Amu "Hinamori you are so evil!"

"I know I am." Amu smirked

"Kukai aren't we suppose to eat lunch."

"Crap! I got the penalty!"

"Ding Ding! How correct you are Kukai-kun." I smiled "Now for your punishment." I pondered

"Please Uki-chan I beg of you don't make me do anything embarrassing again!" Kukai pleaded. "Last time you made me lose the championship in Soccer, and you also made me say I love you to an old lady!"

"Yuzuki be nice."

"Seion, you have to admit it's fun punishing Kukai-kun."

My guardian chara floated around me and then floated around Kukai. She pondered "Yea, it's fun but poor Kukai." I took a look at him. I saw him with the puppy dog eyes. 'He looks so cute.' I thought

"Fine!" I pouted I twirled around and made my green patterned skirt proofy.

"I'm getting some cookies, you guys want some?" I winked at them

"Yea sure!"

I ran got the cookies and ran back to them.

"Here you are." I grinned

"I think you learned a thing or two when we were training." Kukai smirked

"Yea I have." I blushed

"Hey I know what you can punish Kukai-senpai with!" Amu jumped up and down

"Really! With what?" There were stars in my eyes.

"Make him take you on a date." Amu took a bite out of one of the cookies I gave her.

Kukai and I looked at her in disbelief. "A DATE!" we screeched

The whole cafeteria turned around and saw us yelling.

He and I looked the opposite sides of each other and started blushing harder.

"Ok Kukai you're taking Yuzuki-kun on a date."

"I never said that was his punishment!" I yelled at her.

"Too bad I'll make it your punishment, along with Kukai's."

"And if you don't take her Kukai, your secret goes bye-bye." Amu simpered

'Crap! I knew she was going to take advantage of that.'

"I guess I have to." Kukai said turning rose pink

"I don't want your secret to get out, even though I have no idea what it is."

"You don't need to know." He smiled "Tomorrow met me at the park at 1 PM."

"You're lucky it's a Saturday!" I smiled as well

Ding Ding

"We have to get to class."

Kukai and I walked side by side to our next class. (We are stuck in the same classes EVERYDAY as in I'm in PE he's in PE and ECT.)

Kukai noticed I was not my cheerful self today.

I was too busy looking at the floor that I didn't notice I was going to bump into someone. Kukai realized that, so he grabbed my hand and twirled me in his arms.

"Why the hell did you do-." I was caught off by Kukai's finger on my lips.

"You were about to bump into that person." He pointed "I didn't want you to fall so….yea." Kukai's olive eyes shifted to the side and he blushed.

"Oi Kukai!"

"Huh? Yuzuki-kun what's the matter?"

"Umm…." I blushed "Please let go off my we look like we're about to make out right now. Which we are not."

"Oh I'm sorry Yuzuki-kun."

"Don't be." I gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for saving me." I whispered

Kukai's eyes widen and he looked as red as a tomato. I noticed what I did.

"Oh my gosh! I never meant to-Kukai I am terribly sorry!" I bowed up and down

"Na it's alright Uki-kun. I knew you meant that as a friendly kiss." Kukai sounded disappointed

"Yea I did." I knew I was lying to myself. I meant it as an I love you kiss, but its best that Kukai thought it as a friendly kiss.

Getting out of school….

Tadase and Yaya were at the front gate waiting for Amu-san

"Oi Kukai do you know where Amu-chi is?" Yaya asked her COUSIN!

"Nope haven't seen her around."

"Is it true that you two are going on a date?" Yaya asked

Kukai and I sweat dropped and blushed red

'I think Hinamori-san told them.' Kukai and I thought.

Tadase smiled. He walked up to Kukai "Why haven't you told Yabi-san how you feel about her."

He blushed "I wanna tell really I do!" Kukai seemed sad "Demo, I don't think she likes me as a boyfriend, as an onii-chan yes."

I gripped my messager bag. I ran a few steps and slowly turned back at my friends. "I'll be seeing you guys Monday. Well, some of you." I winked

Kukai just looked to the side and blushed deeply.

"Kukai why did you blush when Uki-chi winked?"

"Umm…. do want me to walk you home Uki-kun?" Kukai asked nervously

"Sure let's go!" I grabbed his hand and ran at full speed

"Oiiiii! Ch-Chotto m-mate!!!!" Kukai yelled

"What happened?"

"I think you're training me but it's suppose to be the other way around." Kukai stated

I put the pout face "It's not fair you always train me it should be the other way around at times."

"Ok ok fine." It started to pour badly.

"Crap." We cursed under our breaths.

'Yuzuki's honey brown hair got really wet. It even stuck to her face. And her school shirt shows her curves even more. Wait what the hell am I thinking!'

"Oi Kukai our houses are not that far, let's go." I whispered tugging his blazer.

We walked in silence. I sneezed softly.

'I don't want Uki-kun to get sick.' Kukai took of his blazer and put it softly on me. I didn't feel it until Kukai walked past me and I saw him without a blazer.

"Kukai what happened to your blazer."

He walked to me and patted my head. "Gave it to you of course, I don't want you to get sick remember we have our little meeting tomorrow." He winked

"Yes, yes I know." My heart skipped a few beats.

We walked side by side and Kukai every so often he'd look at my hand. I'd just clutch on Kukai's blazer.

'I have to be brave.' Kukai thought 'I can't believe I am not brave about this. Well here I go!'

Kukai's hand and mine were clasped together. I blushed and started to kick rocks.

I fell down on the solid cold floor.

Kukai slightly moved me. "Oi, Yuzuki-kun." He kneeled down and checked my pulse 'She just fainted. I can't just leave her home by herself. I guess I'll take her to my house.' He saw that my hair was in my face. He gently brushed it off.

I really don't know how but, Kukai got me on his back and gave me a piggyback ride to his house.


	2. Loves & Cooking The Lil' Lesson

Chapter 2:

Kukai's P.O.V.

'This girl is really light.'

I kept walking until I saw a light green house.

'Here's my house."

I felt something nuzzle my back. I blushed hard.

I saw Yuzuki's face on my shoulder. I shot a warm smile at her.

I walked and opened the door with my keys.

"KUKAI HEY!"

"Daichi shut up!" I yelled

"Why?" Daichi asked floating around me

I cleared my throat and pointed to the sleeping girl on me.

Daichi examined her. "Isn't this Yuzuki-chan."

"Yes, she fainted, and her Guardian Charas fell asleep."

I put Uki-chan down on my sofa and I covered her with a blanket.

I went into the kitchen and made some Green Tea (two cups). I went back into the living room.

I placed the cups on the mini-table.

Yuzuki moved her eyelids. Then she shot up. She looked all around "Where am I?"

"You are in--."

Yuzuki's P.O.V.

I kicked something. The thing bumped it's head or whatever it was on the edge of the table. The bump caused the two cups of tea to spill over.

"OW!"

I glanced at who I kicked

"Oh my gosh I am terribly sorry Kukai!"

"No worries I'm fine really!" Kukai reassured me as he got up.

I walked to him. "Are you hurt?"

"Not that I know of." Kukai laughed

"Thank goodness." I sighed

I looked at the table and screamed "Oh no!"

"What happened?"

"The tea spilled over. This is all my fault, I am so sorry." I bowed down.

"No it's fine besides I think the tea was horrible anyways." Kukai patted my head

"Knowing Kukai that's true because, the tea he makes is horrible!" Daichi laughed his head off

"Daichi!" Kukai blushed

"If you want I can help you in your Home Ec. skills because we have our test Monday." I walked to the kitchen and suddenly stopped and turned around. "I mean if you want me to."

"Hai! I need to improve for---"

"For my sake!" Daichi interrupted.

Kukai glared at Daichi. I laughed "I love you two! You guys are hilarious!" I laughed

"Maybe we should be a comedy duo!" Kukai scratched the back of his head.

Kukai grabbed my hand walked to the stove.

"So…" I blinked "What are we going to cook?" I walked around the kitchen

"Can we start with pasta?" Kukai said drooling

"Ok." I slapped him on the back "Just don't drool on the food ok."

"Yea ok."

5 min later

"Ok them you place the ragu on the pan and start mixing it." I got a spoon put allot of Ragu sauce and stirred it. "You lower the flame on the spaghetti." I lowered the flame.

"And then you……"

I saw Kukai and he was SLEEPING!

My face got intensely red.

"OI KUKAI, WAKE UP BEFORE I POUND YOU 'TIL YOU HOLLOR!!!" I yelled as loud as a bull horn in his ear.

"AHH! The answer is……SOCIAL STUDIES!!!"

I sweat dropped "Huh?" I had a very puzzled face.

"Look Kukai I really don't know what the heck you were dreaming about but, Social Studies has nothing to do with cooking." Kukai nodded his head, obviously paying attention "If you said Science that's a different story." I talked for another 6 minutes.

Kukai gulped "Umm…..Uki-chan the spaghetti." He whispered quietly.

He did funny movements which had something to do with the pot of spaghetti.

Then the fire alarm started ringing.

"Ahh there's a fire!" I hugged Kukai

"No." He turned pink "The fire alarm went off because of..." He paused "that." He pointed at the pot.

"Damn, our food!"

"Yep, bye bye dinner for me and Daichi." Kukai stated happily

Daichi had the sad anime face and the tears running fast.

"Oh Daichi." I grabbed him and hugged him "Sorry. If you want you can come to my house and eat dinner. It's the least I can do"

"Yes please!" Daichi floated to my cheek and gave me a kiss.

.:Flashback:.

"What your would-be-self does, such as save someone from danger, the owner will do the same in the future."

"REALLY!" Yaya and I yelled.

.:End of Flashback:.

My eyes widen and I started blushing like crazy.

'If what I remember is correct if Daichi kissed me then…KUKAI WILL TOO!"

"Yuzuki why are you blushing?"

"Umm me no, I am not blushing." I backed away. "I am totally fine."

"No you're not, did you catch a cold?"

"No! Kuk-kun I said I'm fine."

He pinned me to the wall "You sure." "Yes! Now please get away!" I pushed him off. I heard a big thud.

"You are sure strong." Kukai sat up.

"Thanks I know that." I walked off; well that's what I thought

I felt a tight grip on my ankle and then pulled me down.

Then I saw Kukai's face near mine. "But I'm stronger." He smirked

"How did you get me down on the floor?"

"Can't say."

"Kukai…um why the hell are we on the floor?"

"Well I'm on the floor because you pushed me."

"WELL I KNOW THAT BUT WHY DID YOU PULL ME TO THE F---."

Kukai put his finger on my lips.

"Uki-chan you look cute when you're mad."

I blushed hard. "Stop changing the subject."My eyes shifted to the side. "Oi Dai—" I blinked "Kukai were did Daichi—" I felt something soft on my lips. 'AH I KNEW IT KUKAI WAS GUNNA KISS ME I MEAN THIS IS THE PERFECT SENCERY I SHOULD HAVE KICKED HIM WHILE I HAD THE CHANCE!!!' Kukai sought an entrance into my mouth. I gave in 'BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!' Then I poked Kukai on his side really hard. He yelped. 'My chance.' I got up from his grip. I ran faster than I'd imagined. I grabbed my book bag. Then I ran faster then I heard "Yuzuki I'm so-"I ran into his living room "Oi Yuzuki can I come—" I ran right passed Daichi and then he heard a slam.

"Ok Kukai what did you to do her?"

"I got too carried away. I mean I like her, but what I did was wrong."

Daichi floated around Kukai "Did you by any chance kiss her."

Kukai blinked "Y-yea how'd you…."

"Next time just do it more gently and romantically."

"Have you been watching soap operas when I'm at school again?"

Daichi blushed "Maybe…Demo that's not the point! Call her."

"I can't! I kissed her forcefully."

"And that's why she hates you Kukai." Daichi had glasses on

"Please don't tell me what I already know." He sweat drops "Oi, Daichi where did you get those glasses?"

"Nonya."

"You are really rude for a chara."

"Sorry Kukai." Daichi floated on his head.

"So what now I'm your pillow." Kukai chuckled softly and petted Daichi's head

"Kukai."

"Yea." Kukai gave Daichi a nice smile

"Call Yuzuki."

"I'll do something better. Visit her."

"Oi Kukai, I do—"

The door slammed.

"That Kukai has a one track mind." Daichi flew to Kukai

.:With Me:.

"Yuzuki I'm hungry."

"But Bara you ate five minutes ago."

"BUT I AM HUNGRY."

"Bara!" My angry was scaling up every second

"I'll just shut up." Bara said quietly and put her head down in shame.

Ding Ding…

"Seion can you please open the door."

"I would if I had bigger HANDS!" Seion yelled bluntly

"Then just check who it is!" I snapped back

Outside the door

"_Seion can you please open the door." I asked politely _

"_I would if I had bigger HANDS!" Seion yelled bluntly_

"_Then just check who it is!" I snapped back_

Kukai sweat drops "I think I really have bad timing."  
"I was going to tell you this was going to be a bad idea but no you just threw the door!" Daichi waved his tiny arms franticly.

"Well I'm so sorry MR. I WATCH SOAP OPREAS WHEN MY OWNER GOES TO SCHOOL!!!" Kukai got closer to Daichi's face

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T KISS A GIRL BY FORCE!!" Daichi also got closer

..Door Opens... The guys don't notice

"YEA WELL AT LEAST I DON—" I covered his mouth

"Look Kukai if you're going to come here just to fight with Daichi mind as well go home don't you think?"

"Well he started it!" Daichi and Kukai pointed accusing fingers at each other.

"Ok so you both did it. Well come inside I'm not that cruel to leave you two in the cold."

They ran inside the house

I sweat drop "Ok so I think they go into every house like this except theirs."

I closed the door and locked it. I stood there for a long time holding the lock.

'I can't face Kukai after what just happened, the dense boy doesn't even realize I have a HUGE crush on him.'

I felt someone tap me in the shoulder.

I spun around quickly. "That's because you're an awesome actress and know how to keep your feelings hidden." Bara spun around and around until she got dizzy and started falling, but I caught her.

I slightly giggled "Maybe but I wish boys know how us girls feel you know. I mean then they do something to you and friendship over.

Little did I know Kukai was there listening to the whole thing.

He panicked "Daichi she officially hates me now. Did you hear what she said?"

"You're a case closed in love." Kukai grabbed Daichi in his arms and moved him back and forth "DAICHI THAT GIRL IS THE FIRST GIRL I FELL FOR!! KUKAI SOUMA DOESN'T ALWAYS FALL FOR A GIRL!!!"  
"What's this about falling for a girl?" I smirked

Kukai slowly turned his head afraid who heard him.

Kukai whistled "I never said anything like that really."

"Come on tell me who do you like is it Amu, Nadeshiko (girl), Yaya, or Rima, or one of your fan girls. I walked closer to him. "Pretty Please." I batted my eyelashes.

" Ye-NO!"

"Damnit!" I whispered "That always works so why didn't it work on you!" I started act like Yaya. I flailed Kukai's arm up and down.

"Come please don't act like Yaya I see her enough in my life." Kukai sighed "I'll never tell you, who I like but here's a hint; She's in our class. Kukai winked

"Come on tell me."

Then Kukai had a serious face on. And I'm telling you it's REALLY unusual that Kukai's all serious.

"Can we talk, if you don't mind?"

"Sure we can. Oi Bara, Seion, can you go to my room and stay there please."

"Daichi, go with them." Daichi was already flying up the stairs. "I'm way ahead of you Kukai! And what!" we heard faintly

Kukai laughed "I'll get you next time Daichi!"

"We'll see." Daichi flew to the part of the stair case where he could see us "I know I can beat y—"

My charas grabbed Daichi and pulled him into the room.

"So what is that you wanna talk about? I made tea, want some?"

I gave him the smile that he can only bring out. The smile that he would so cherish.

Kukai turned pink when he saw that smile. He knew, that smile was the one that only he can bring out of Yuzuki and no one else.

"Yea, may I have some."

I went into the kitchen and well slipped.

"Thud!"

"Ouchie!!"

Kukai ran after me. "Uki-chan you o-" When he walked into the kitchen he also fell but to the side of me.

"I really don't know what my charas did, I'm so sorry that you fell." I sat up and he also sat up

"No its ok really." He reassured me "As long as you are ok that's what counts."

I slid a finger on the floor to feel what was on it.

"Ok they spilled oil no wonder when I asked if anything was wrong in the kitchen-"

Kukai tried to get up but fell on-top of me.

Kukai turned red "Yuzuki sorry."

"Don't be it was an accident, and you never call me Yuzuki that much, you ok?"

He was still on top of me.

"Yea." His eyes shifted to the side and back to meet with mine

"Uki-chan I'm so sorry for what happened in my house. If you don't forgive me I'd lose my best friend I can't bear that."

"You'll never lose me, because we are always going to be best friends."

'Even though I hope we can be something more.' Kukai and I thought at the same time.

"Yea but can a give you an early birthday gift."

"My birthday is months away but ok whatever go ahead." Kukai leaned in closer to me

Kukai's lips gently meet mine.

It was more soft more delicate than the other one.

"You didn't mind me doing that?"

"Not at all I mean you asked in an indirect manner, so why would I be mad or mind it." I sat up and hugged my knees.

"Just so you know I really hate to keep something away from you, so I'm just going to tell you that I like someone."

"WHO!"

"I can't say it, it's really too soon I'll tell you when I'm ready ok." I winked

"Fine I understand."

"Wanna watch a movie or something my mom always comes home like around nine and it's boring by myself. "

"Hai."

"Let's go to my room." I got up and slipped

"Hahaha! You are such a klutz Yuzuki—"

"Shut up." I glared at him.

"Hai Hai."

He swept me off my feet and I blushed. He smirked

"Since you're SO clumsy I'm going to have to carry you upstairs." He walked

I failed my legs. "Kukai put me down! Image if someone saw us like this!"

What we didn't know was that someone was watching us and took a picture of us too.


End file.
